


Comfort

by Blackfirewriter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, F/M, Mentions of Max Lightwood, One Shot, Spoilers if you haven't read book four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfirewriter/pseuds/Blackfirewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comforting has always been on of Simon's forte</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Very very short One Shot that I made a few years back.

I woke up, gasping for air. When I turned around and saw where I was I nearly burst into tears. "It was just a Dream...just a Dream." I told myself. But it didn't work. I started crying uncontrollably. This is really how Isabelle Lightwood was without any company: A crying, broken girl, who blames herself for her brother's death. After a while, I reached out for my phone to check what time it is. 2:00 am. And under that was a box that said:  
5 MISSED CALLS: Simon Lewis.  
I just stared point blank at my phone...I haven't talked to him ever since that day when we came back from the battle with Lilith. I have avoided everything...every party, outing, when there was a possibility that I might see him. I even avoided all his calls and texts he sent me. And even since then...I've been aching to call or text him. To see him or just hear his voice. But I just pushed that longing down.   
Why am I even thinking about him? Why do I even feel hurt until now? I shouldn’t be. I’m Isabelle Lightwood for crying out loud! I don’t cry over a boy who cheated on me. I don’t fall…then I Saw his face right in front of me. The same face that comforted me when Max died. The same face that held me that night when he fought Lilith. The same face that broke my heart…  
And just like that…A new wave of tears came. I can’t believe this. I can’t fall in love. Haven’t I learned from the story of my mother? I grab a pillow and bury my head in it to stifle my screams and sobs. I cry for all the reasons why I shouldn’t. I cry because of my stupid heart. Until finally I can’t take it anymore.  
I grab my phone and go to my contacts and search the name. Once I’ve found it, I pressed the button that says “call” and took a deep breath before I put the phone on my ear. Simon answered after the 1st ring. “Izzy?” He said. His voice filling me up like hot chocolate on a very cold day. “Hey Simon…” I said. “I’m sorry if I woke you up but…can you meet me outside the institute of you are not doing anything…”   
“Sure. Okay. And don’t worry. You didn’t wake me or anything. I’m a vampire, remember?”   
I smiled at what he just said. “Okay. See you”   
“See you too.” Then I hung up. I wiped my face clear of any tears and went to bathroom.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I closed the doors of the Institute behind me as quietly as I can. When I turned to face the open I was first greeted with a gust of cold morning air. I checked my phone to see what time it was. 2:30am. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and went to the gates of the Institute.   
“Hello.” Said a voice from behind me and I nearly grabbed my whip until I saw who it was. Simon. “Woah there. I don’t look that scary do I?” He said. Putting his hands up. I smiled. “I was just surprised…that’s all.” I said. “Here…follow me.” I said. I don’t know if it was my facial expression or the tone of my voice that made him put down his hands and change his face into a more serious one.   
I turned around and went to the direction of an alley nearby. I steered right, veered left until we reached the alley that I usually visited nowadays when I want to be alone.  
I turned around to see if Simon was still with me. And he was. He was only inches away from me. He put his hands into his pockets and said, “What happened?” Without even thinking, I wrapped my hands around him and buried my face into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around me too. But I can feel that he was pulling back.   
After a while…I pulled away. But I kept my arms around his waist. “Izzy…” He started saying.  
“If you are going to say sorry…Don’t even bother.” I said. “I should be the one saying sorry. Sorry for not answering your calls and texts. For hiding from you. For everything.” At first…he was confused. Then he laughed a little bit shakily. “You,” He started. Pushing a lock of hair from my face and tucked it under my ear. “Have nothing to say sorry about. I am the one who is supposed to say sorry.” Then he stopped and looked over my shoulder. He got that far away look in his eyes again.  
“No. You already did. You have nothing to say sorry about no—“ I was stopped by him saying, “Of course…you didn’t just drag me here to tell me that. There is something else. I could tell.” He lifted my chin so I can look at him in the eyes. “Now, what is it?” He said it calmly.  
The name just slipped out…”Max.” I whispered. Tears welling up in my eyes. I see him behind my tears. His face was a blur but I could see the worried look in his eyes.   
He put one of his hands on the back of my head and put my head on his chest. I buried my face there, allowing myself to cry and to soil his white shirt. He slid his other hand up and down my back. He was saying nothing…which is one of the things why I usually go to him at times like this. He doesn’t say anything.  
After a while, I pull back. I was about to wipe my face with the back of my hand when Simon gently stopped my wrist and put it back to my side. I looked at him, confused, until I saw what he was doing. He put his hand in my cheek and wiped my tears for me. Then he placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. “Izzy…Just remember. I’m here whenever you need me. Okay?” He said in a voice that triggered everything that I’ve been keeping inside of me.  
I closed the already small gap between us and pressed his lips on mine. At first, he didn’t responded. After a moment, he kissed me back. It took awhile until we broke apart, but we still kept our arms around each other. I looked up to see his face looking down at me. “I love you Simon.” There. I said it. Without even thinking. There was thunder above us and the rain came and started to pour. His eyes went through a lot of emotions before he said, “I love you too.” Then he pulled me close to him, into his arms. Where I know I will be safe and forget all my worries.


End file.
